Teardrops on my guitar
by justaluckybug
Summary: Raven's feelings about Beast Boy and his relationship with Terra.


Teardrops on My Guitar

Raven stared. She couldn't help it. She tried but it was useless. She couldn't remember when she noticed it, how beautiful he was. All she knew was, now she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Another thing she had been doing lately was faking a smile. She hadn't really smiled since Terra came back. But she saw how much Beast Boy loved it when the people he was with where happy, so she faked it, for him.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I need him, everything that we should be,_

Oh how she loathed Terra. She had everything Raven wanted, she was beautiful, she could show emotions without blowing things up, and most of all she had Beast Boy.

_  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got ev'rything that I have to live without…_

It was ironic really. For so long Raven had purposely not laughed at his jokes to cause him pain but now she did it just to make him happy. She loved it when he was happy. She could feel everyone's emotions and, of course, she liked happiness the most. But when Beast Boy was happy it made her heart soar. He had this quality that made it impossible not to look at him, not to smile, when he smiled.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

Another emotion she liked was love, obviously. But she was always sad when she felt the love that radiated off of him when Terra was near. Probably because it reminded her that she could never be with him, he could never love her.

_  
He says he's so in love, he's fin'lly got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._

But she could still hope. Every time she saw a wishing star she wished that a space crater would fall from the sky and crush Terra making it possible for Beast Boy to love her. Every time she got the bigger half of the wishbone she hoped that aliens would enslaved the earth, kill Terra, and then leave. She hated to admit it but sometimes she couldn't hold in the tears any longer. She felt the familiar itch in the back of her eyes every time anyone commented on how cute a couple they were. __

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...

Sometimes when he walked by, she couldn't even breathe. It scared her, it really did. She would watch him and wonder how she didn't see how perfect he was. The way he could brake the tension, the way he could make you laugh even when you were sad, basically she thought he was flawless. _  
_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,  
_

Sometimes she would think Terra didn't even love him, 'cause if she didn't Raven would. She would love him. She would wonder if Terra knew how lucky she was to have some one like him. With his beautiful eyes.

_  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause...  
_

She never knew love was this hard. When she would watch those movies or read those "lovey-dovey" stories about people in love, it always made love out to be great. It made it seem like love was the best feeling in the world. But the truth was it was really hard, really painful. She never used to cry, but now she couldn't help it. Just thinking about how he could never love her made her burst out in tears. __

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...

She even had a picture of him under her pillow. She would look at it before she went to bed and think about how great life would be if he could ever love her just as much as she loved him.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn off the light,  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight...  
_

God how much she loved him!__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do...

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  


Raven came out of her daze and realized Beast Boy was looking at her. 'You okay' he mouthed. She put on one of her fake smiles and nodded. God if he only knew.

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._


End file.
